Off By Far
by Eclyps
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Slash H/D Draco desperatly wants to be with Harry, Harry desperatly wants to be with Draco. Neather knows. To what extent will Draco go to get what he wants?
1. POV

Disclaimer- All the characters I use are J.K. Rowling's creations not mine, but I'm sure she would not want to claim the now  
  
This is slash I tell you, lots and lots of slash I am giving you heads up so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it  
  
1 OFF BY FAR  
  
CHAPER 1  
  
THE POV  
  
  
  
1.1 Harry's POV  
  
It was my 6th year. As usual I had taken the Hogwarts Express to the school and am now sitting at the Gryfindor table listing to the sorting hat sing it's yearly song, which is always different.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Witches and wizards  
  
What house shall you be in,  
  
Maybe you'll be in Gryfindor,  
  
If you are brave like no other.  
  
Or how about Slythern,  
  
If greatness is held in your future..  
  
But my attention was taken off of the song as I noticed that Draco Malfoy was looking in my direction, and smiling. Oh my gosh. In my 5th year I found out was bisexual, I like guys just as much as I like girls. But nobody but me and Sirus know that, and not even Sirus know who I like because if he knew I liked Draco Malfoy he would freak. And it's not like Draco would ever like me back.  
  
Reasons:  
  
1) He hates me and he thinks I hate him  
  
2) He's not gay, I mean look at Millicent all over him.  
  
He is not really noticing her though, he is looking at me, he has such beautiful eyes, such a dazzling smile, such perfect hair. Oh it looks as though he just snapped out of a trance, so he wasn't looking at me, he was just daydreaming. I quickly turned away so he wont notice me. Ron is asking me what I was looking at, what should I say, I know, I'll say I saw Draco, wait, no , I never call him that, Malfoy, yea, I'll say I saw Malfoy picking his nose. Ron laughed at that remark, good, that got him off my case. Oh the sorting is done, there are 5 more Gryfindor 1st years. Mmmm, food, I am hungry, Chicken!  
  
1.2 Draco's POV  
  
  
  
I've been sitting her looking at Harry since we got here, I don't know how long it's been. Look at him, he is so handsome, his messed up black hair, his beautiful green eyes, and that scar that is partially covered by his hair. I can't stand being so mean to him all the time but if anyone saw me being nice I'd be laughed out of Slythern. I might seem like the tough guy but I still hurt, I don't like being called names or laughed at. I still remember when I fell for him. I was sitting is this empty classroom in the dungeons in my 5th year, I was crying with my head in my knees. I was called some really nasty names that I guess I deserved it, but anyway, Harry was walking by and saw me crying, I tried to hide but it was too late he had already seen me. I looked up at him ready to tell him off when I saw this look in his eyes. From that day on I fell in love, true love, not lust or need. I don't seem the person to be gay though, I have girls hanging off of me left and right, but it is still Harry I want. Oh my god, he is looking at me, wait he is looking at me and I am looking back at him. Nooo! I am going to give him a mean look and then look away. What is Millicent doing? She knows I don't like her. Look at Harry, Ron is laughing at something Harry said about me isn't he. That hurts me so much.  
  
  
  
Look this was the first fan fiction I ever wrote so have mercy, but please in the reviews send good and bad comments, but only the truth I am trying to learn here, and please no flames  
  
Next chapter- Draco thinks of a way to be with Harry. 


	2. Need

1 Off by Far  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Need  
  
Harry could hardly stand it any more. He wanted to be with Draco so much, but Draco didn't en know that Harry liked him. In fact, Draco would probably be disgusted, like he is with everything else that involves Harry. Draco was meanest the past two years. Harry didn't know why he just figured Draco was being Draco. At the same time Draco Malfoy was also thinking that he couldn't stand to be away from Harry any longer, he horribly regretted being so meant o Harry, but he had no choice, he didn't want anyone to know how he felt, especially not Harry, but he had to get close to Harry, he had to be near him but how?  
  
Over the next 2 weeks nobody saw much of Draco Malfoy. He skipped most of his classes, and oddly enough was in the library. Day and night he was looking for something but nobody knew what. Draco Malfoy was looking in the change section of the library when he found something. A temporary sex change. It was in a book called Opposites By Godric Philipede. He looked at the ingredients he needed for the potion. Great Draco thought, I have everything I need. The potion would last 7 hours so if he went to see Harry the night before he would be back to himself by the time he woke up the next morning. This was the greatest plan, Draco could be with the man he loved, without Harry knowing it was him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make the next one longer.  
  
Please review. I want to know how this is, I cant do better if I don't know how I am doing. 


	3. Change

People just so you know I am going to tell you that I use writers hints, look out for them and you will know more or less what might happen.  
  
Off by Far  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Draco decided he would use the potion on Friday October 1st which was only 2 days from then. He couldn't wait to see what would happen. He couldn't wait to let out his true felling for Harry without any reprocutions.  
  
The next two days went by really quickly. All Draco remembered was, breakfast, class, class, lunch, class, class, diner, sleep. And then all over again.  
  
Draco woke up the next day knowing that he was going to make his dreams come true. He left his dormatary and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco was so happy today that nearly everyone in the school noticed that Draco was acting strange. "First class today is double potions with Gryfindors." Said Crabbe. Draco's heart gave a jump.  
  
All through potions class, Draco and Harry were staring at each other when they were sure the other wasn't looking. Nobody seemed to really notice. Proffessor Snape liked Draco so he didn't say anything when he messed up the invisibility potion he was making and Harry had Hermione as a partner, and you know how she is. Not before long it was midnight and Draco decided it was time to take the potion. He took the potion with him to the portrait of the fat lady. He knew where the Gryfindor dormatary entrance was because Snape had told him. Being the teacher's pet had its advantages. Draco took off the cork to the flask and placed it to his lips. He drank it all in one gulp.  
  
At once Draco began to feel his body change. He felt his penis retract, something grow on his chest, then it all just became to much for him and he fainted.  
  
Sorry for this chapter being so short. I already wrote a lot of the story. I just broke it into small sections. Expect the next chapter by wendsday.  
  
See that below. Fill in the box .  
  
1  
  
V 


	4. The Dormatary

Off by far Chapter 4  
  
Harry was in his dormatary still doing his potions homework. Snape had made him wrote a 6 foot essay on the usefullness of being invisible. Snape had noticed he wasn't paying attention.  
  
When He was 2 inches from finishing, Harry ran out of ink. Darn! He was looking all over for his spare ink bottle but couldn't find it, then he remembered that he had put down the ink bottle out side the common room to pick upo his Care of Magical Creature book that had dropped. He forgot to pick up the bottle afterwards. (The book.)  
  
Harry got up and climbed out of the common room. When he pushed open the picture, on the ground, he saw a girl. She was out cold.  
  
Harry npicked her up and brought her into his dormatary. He placed her in a chair near the fire. Harry looked at her and fell in love, like he was with Draco.  
  
Harry slowly brought the mystirious girl aroud. When the girl opened her eyes, Harry saw the resembalence between her and Draco. She had the same dazzling smile, the same color hair and the same beautiful silver eyes.  
  
As he was loking into her eyes, she tilted her head to the side and Harry kissed her quite innicentaly.  
  
He stopped and took a step back, "I'm sorry.":  
  
This girl looked looked into his biggreen eyes and mearly said, "I don't mind." And then she pulled Harry down into a very passionite kiss.  
  
Before long, Harry's shirt lay on the floor as they continued their passion. Then the girl took off her shirt. Draco, at the moment, forgot he apeared as a girl. Harry, for a moment, stared at the girl, then continued their kissing.  
  
Slowly pieces of clothing lay forgotten on the floor, until two restless teenagers were on the pull out bed having sex  
  
(Sorry, I don't do grafic stuff.)  
  
Then Draco herard Harry say something. "I love you Draco." Harry didn't notice he said it, but Draco heard it.  
  
Later that night, Harry had fallen asleep on top of Draco Malfoy, his arm around him.  
  
Draco lay awake, enjoying the moment, remembering how much it hurt, what Harry did, but Draco still didn't mind the pain, he was with Harry, and now he knew that Harry loved him too. The real him.  
  
At about 6:00 the next mornig, Draco found himself or herself as the case may be, still laying on the pull out bed with Harry on top of him, naked.  
  
Draco had to get back to his own dormatary and wait for the potion to wear off. He slowly moved Harry off of him, he woke up as Draco did this.  
  
When Draco saw that Harry was awake he, or she said, "I mist leave." She stood up and got dressed.  
  
Right before she left the dormatary, she looked at Harry and said, " Harry, Draco loves you too." And with that she left.  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Ok, I just looked over all my old storys and I saw this one, so I finished the story and am now going to finish posting it.  
  
I never knew my writing could get so much better in a year, but it did, because pesonally I think the writing in this story is horrible. But that is just my opinion. I'll try to put up another chapter every 2 days  
  
Also if you want to read a story of mine that is much better, although it had not slash, or at least I don't think it will, but has a great plot and a few new, mary-sue-less, characters. It is called Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve, and I already put a lot of it up  
  
Please review I V 


End file.
